veteransoftheempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayler/BackgroundTrivia
Lore Long time ago, before the Humans have created their empire and ruled the world, before the Zwergen rose as technological pioneers, before the Pandas brought one of the most influential of cultures, the world of Magnified was in fact inhabitated by elder races, who are nowadays percieved as nothing but myths, one of them being, the Zeréans. Zeréan race was what Human race is now, a worldwide power, uniting all of the races and leading them towards the prosperity and welfare. The things were going really well in the empire of that time, everything was kept in perfect order, that is, until the series of events that have changed everything. The Kodai's discovery of the Human race, being the biggest. Since Zeréans had a rather conformist attitude, while they did want the progress and changes, they didn't approve of any radical changes, and tackling a world kept in perfect order just so that a newly discovered race that nobody knew nothing about could join the alliance, was definitely something they wanted to avoid. It seemed however, that the lesser allies of Zeréans didn't think the same, they wanted Humans to develop because they were percieved as worthy addition to the structure. Due to those far diffrent views, seen by Zeréans as an act of "insubodrination", a civil war broke out, arrests, mass murders and executions of Humans and their helpers, propagation of Humans as "The Seed of discord, dropped by the demons themselves to destroy our peaceful country", Zerénian authorities were ready to sentence to death even members of their own kind, who only wanted to stop the waging war. Many races were either completely destroyed or decimated in the process, what stopped Zeréans from their bloodshed, was another, greater danger coming their way. The Demons have come to conquer Magnifide and enslave its inhabitants, while what was left from the lesser races, burned with rage and hatred towards the Zeréan kind for their horrible deeds, they knew they had to join forces to defeat the demonic legions, and set things right after the battle blows over. The first Demon war lasted for quite long time, after countless months of overcoming the odds from unknown worlds, the Duskbringer kind was banished into the Duskrealm, an artificial dimension forged by the finest mages to keep the danger outside of Magnifide and never seen again. Now the judgement hour for Zeréan has come. They and Kodai were one of the last of elder races standing, small in numbers, heavily weakened, had only one choice left, to completely vanish, step away, and make room for the young races who had an entire lifetime ahead of them. As Kodai have locked themselves in their Grand Temple, Zeréans called their still living architects and wizards, to create an asylum for themselves, away from the continent, as it was no longer welcome to them. The place that now served as their new home was "Celestial Island", an artificial Island, placed high within the skies, that no other living creature could reach, an interfere Zeréans desired, perfect order. After many centuries have passed, Zeréans have lived in isolation, raising young generations and passing the old traditions and habits. A quite peculiar youngster was Ayler, the prince of currently ruling Zerénian dynasty, through his childhood he has always dreamt of once living the Island, and venturing across the world, he didn't want the fate of his relatives lie in his hands, as he thinks that he wouldn't make a great politician, nor a leader. While his parents kept on edifying him to never leave the Island, and and never try to contact the outer world, he was still an obedient child, so he couldn't disregard his parents' rules. That is, until he has grown into a young adult, and his wings were strong enough to let him fly through extended distances. On a night before the day of the great ceremony, where Ayler would be officially introduced as a part of the royal court, making him an eligible candidate for the crown of Zerénian King, he had escaped the palace, and went on his personal journey. It was quite enchanting for the first few minutes, when Ayler spotted enormous dark lights way below, he decided to investigate what was happening there, once he came down, he saw the terror he would never think of. Cities on fire, people scattered in agony and fear, few warriors standing, trying to fight back the monstrous, demonic creatures destroying everything in their path. Ayler wanted to help, but he was unarmed, and couldn't take any action, for now his idea was to go back to the Celestial Island, wait for the ceremony to come, and then officially ask all of the nation to help. That day has finally come, Ayler took the oath, and became a respected member of Zerénian community. Until the moment he gave his speech. He started out by thanking his people and most importantly royal couple for this honor, the backlash started, when he told of his journey into the Magnifide. The King and Queen were upset because not only did their Son disobeyed them, but also demands his own kind to help Humans, the race that itself was percieved by Zeréans as impurity of this world. Unanimously, the Zerénian Council refused to join the Prince and his cause, but that didn't stop him, if that's how they wanted to treat him, he didn't want to helplessly stay on the Island and wait until the demons eventually attack their home as well. He once again disregarded their opinion, rejected the freshly gained status, and left the Celestial Island, to join the empire Ethernight in need. For just like the old times, Demons are the real enemy, and Ayler was the only one to realise that today. "On wings of history, we'll return home... to live eternally." - ''Ayler, quoting the famous saying of Zerénian soldiers. ''"I believe that Ayler's optimistic attitude and zeal to fight will help us get through this war. I just hope that soon enough he'll find inner peace." - Sakura, the Wind Tamer Changelog **Stun duration reduced from to 1 31/12/2015 * **Ayler can no longer act during the dash 10/12/2015 *Movement speed reduced from 310 to 305 * **Armor per stack reduced from to **Mana cost increased from 40 to * **Slow duration reduced from 3 to **Movement speed duration reduced from 3 to * **Impact radius reduced from 475 to 400 **Vision radius reduced from 500 to 425 07/08/2015 *Strength per level reduced from to 26/07/2015 *Added }} Trivia